The Color Purple
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot. Emily can't resist Reid's purple scarf. What happens when he catches her wearing it.


_**Disclaimer: See my profile**_

_**A/n this is something that's been going around in my head for awhile now. This has mature content so if you're not old enough turn back now, otherwise enjoy!**_

She looked up from her desk when his voice floated down from the upper level of the bullpen. He'd greeted Rossi, who was passing him on the way to Hotch's office. His hair flopped over one eye, and as usual, he pushed it back from his face impatiently as though he were swatting an unusually persistent fly.

He was wearing his favorite brown corduroy jacket and purple scarf. The former matched his eyes - the latter was odd and very sexy at the same time.

She remembered the first time she'd seen him wearing that scarf. She hadn't been with the team very long and the weather had been getting cold. She had literally bumped into him coming out of the break room while he'd been going in. He'd said something like "Hi Emily," but her eyes and attention had been on that purple scarf and the way it made his eyes look more gold then brown. She'd been unable to say anything as the breath had been knocked out of her, by the sight. He hadn't noticed her silence as the coffee machine was the most important thing in his universe, as always. In fact, she'd been lucky to get a hello first thing in the morning before his first cup of coffee.

His voice pulled her out of the memory and back to the present. He was at his desk with his usual cup of coffee and his messenger bag. He took off his jacket, and scarf, and hung them over the back of his chair. His coffee cup went to its usual place to the right of his computer monitor. He looked over at her and spoke again.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… I was just day dreaming."

"Oh, well I just said good morning."

"Sorry… I stayed up too late last night. I was distracted."

"Distracted by what," Morgan said as he approached their desks with his own cup of coffee.

"None of your business Morgan," Emily retorted.

"You don't have to be so snappy."

"Yes I do, it's Monday morning."

"Hey guys… Hotch wants us in the conference room now." JJ said from the upper level.

--

Two days later, the team was taking another killer into custody. The weather in Springfield Illinois was cold and cloudy. The wind had picked up and on their way to the plane, the snow began to fall like a white curtain. They were told to go back to their hotel by the pilots. The storm was getting too bad, too fast, and they were going to have to wait it out. Everyone was very glum about having to remain in the city, but at least they had rooms in a pretty nice hotel this time.

Emily inserted the key card into the reader and the light turned green. She put the square of plastic down on the dresser and began to look for her target. The shower was on and it blocked out any noise she might make. Still, her time was short - she'd have to move fast.

It was probably in the closet - she thought, and opened the door to the space that concealed his corduroy jacket. The prize hung over the back of the coat. She reached out and pulled it from the shoulders of the garment. It was as soft as his eyes and as comforting as his smile. She brought it up to her face and inhaled his scent into her lungs. Little tingles shot through her stomach and she shivered, goose bumps jumping out on her arms.

There was something about his scent that made her go weak in the knees like a school girl with her first crush. The fabric of the scarf was full of it and it made her head spin. She took one end of the scarf and brushed it over her face and lips. It was as soft as cotton and as rough as steel wool at the same time. The friction on her cheeks made more tingles race across her back and into her belly.

She put the scarf around her neck and coiled her hands into its folds. She imagined him putting it on over his coat and she wondered if her hands were touching in the same places as his. The thought made her face get a bit hot.

"Emily… what are you doing?"

Oh God, she hadn't heard the shower turn off, or the bathroom door open. She spun around to see Reid standing there in a white hotel towel and nothing else, and something snapped inside her belly.

He didn't have time to do more then yelp before she grabbed him, backed him up against the door and began assaulting his mouth with hers. She pulled the towel off his damp body, and her hands slid up and down the side of his slender torso.

"Emily…"

"You're so sexy, Dr. Reid."

His hands had pushed the scarf off her shoulders and his fingers fumbled with the buttons of her dark blue blouse. They kissed, and stroked, and stumbled their way to the bed. Her clothes left a trail on the ugly gold carpet, and when she pushed him down on the bed, only her white lace bra and little boy shorts were still in place on her tanned body.

He reached up for her, but she left him where he lay and went back to the door. "Emily…" He whined and she laughed.

"Be patient Dr. Reid… I have to retrieve something very important."

She came back to the bed missing her bra and wearing his scarf around her neck. "Why all the interest in my scarf," He demanded.

She straddled his hips and leaned into his erection, rubbing against him slowly back and forth. She was getting really wet and he was beginning to leak pre-cum.

"I like the way it smells. It reminds me of you and your gorgeous eyes, and your sexy body…" She slid her hands down her own torso and pushed off the lacy shorts. He gasped and jerked when she engulfed him in her heat, but easily found their familiar rhythm.

He reached up and grabbed the scarf. Emily moaned when he slid the fabric over her hard nipples. She moved her hips, increasing her rocking motion to a frantic pace. He matched her and somehow managed to pull the scarf off her shoulders.

"Spencer…"

"Shush…"

He moved one handful of the scarf between them and found her most sensitive spot. He brushed it lightly and she came, squeezing him till he thought he would pop, and then he did with a groan.

--

"So… Are you going to tell me what brought that on?"

"I love that scarf. It was the first thing I really noticed about you."

"So you started going out with me just to get your hands on my scarf."

Emily snorted laughter and tightened her arms around Spencer, who lay facing her. "Is that some new double entendre?"

"No… I'm serious!"

"I don't know what happened. I guess you're just too damn sexy for your own good."

He went red and kissed her soundly on the forehead. "It's sort of a turn on to be in love with a scarf fetishist."

She slapped him on one bare shoulder and he pretended to pout. "I want you, not the scarf. I just happen to like the color purple."

"Remind me to go out and by a whole new wardrobe in purple."


End file.
